


Empty Music That Cannot be Heard

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Multi, a poor attempt at horror, but he still needs a hug, ghost!komaeda, nagito is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: [KoChan55]We’re stopped at Kisaragi Station, but I wonder if I should get off? I’ve never seen or heard of this station before.~Sonia, Chiaki, Hajime, and Kazuichi are all very terrified ghost hunters and paranormal researchers, but they are certain this case is one they will never touch on again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind & Souda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Empty Music That Cannot be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> If you know this song, then yay!! Welcome to the cult!! XD
> 
> I've been obsessed with it recently, its my vocaloid song of the week XD the title is one of the lyrics!!

“You know what we should do for our next paranormal episode?” Sonia said, shuffling her papers. She was sitting in between her two best friends and co hosts of their true crime-paranormal show, Hajime and Chiaki.

“Whatever you’re thinking… I don't like it.” Hajime sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m interested.” Chiaki’s eyes brightened. 

“Have you heard the legend of a person called KoChan55 and Kisaragi station?” Sonia asked. “According to the legend, a young man with the username KoChan55 got on the wrong train when going home late at night, and he ended up at a station called Kisaragi. He posted his journey on a website that has been long closed down, 4chan. Someone was able to salvage his posts, but no one truly knows if KoChan is a real person, or if he’s just a mystery.” Sonia wiggled her fingers, grinning. “I’ve been very obsessed with it ever since I’ve heard the new songs someone wrote based on the legend.”

“It certainly sounds interesting.” Hajime said. “Are the train tracks around here? Maybe we can go and try to get some footage?”

“You’re gonna need to get a new cameraperson for that, then.” Mahiru said, wrinkling her nose from behind the camera. “I’m fine filming anything you’re talking about, but I’d rather not travel anywhere where spirits can follow me home.”

“Aww, are you scaaaared, Mahiru?” Kazuichi, their techman, taunted. “It's just a stupid ghost!”

“Of course I’m scared, you idiot!” Mahiru glared at him. “I don't want bad energy to follow me and ruin my life! And you know, it may not be just a ghost. This could be a demon you’re dealing with, Sonia.”

“We can take precautions.” Chiaki shrugged. “But if you still don't want to come, then i guess we can't force you.”

“I can't believe that the strong headed Mahiru doesn't want to see a tiny little ghost.” Kazuichi laughed. Mahiru shoved a smaller camera into his hands. 

“You go, then! You don't seem to have a problem with it, do you?”

Kazuichi fumbled with the camera. “Wh- n-no! Of course not!”

“Oh, fantastic Kazuichi!” Sonia grinned. “You will be our cameraman for our journey to Kisaragi station!”

Kazuichi giggled, blushing. “Y-yes! Of course, m-miss Sonia…” 

“Great, then next time we film the episode, we will instead go to the train tracks where KoChan55 was last seen!” Sonia clapped her hands. 

“We may not find anything, you know?” Hajime sighed. “There's no Kisaragi station near where we are.”

“That's the thing, Hajime. Kisaragi station  _ isn't _ a station.” Sonia said, her eyes shining. “The last place where KoChan was seen was…Shizuoka Prefecture.” She grinned.

Hajime’s eyes widened. “That...that's an hour drive from here.”

“Exactly! Which means we can find the train tracks KoChan was on, and track them to where he supposedly passed through the threshold of living and dead!” Sonia clapped her hands.

“You’re making this sound like a game.” Chiaki muttered. “Oh, well, if I think of it as a game too I suppose it will make it better to handle.”

“Ibuki just texted Gundham!” Ibuki said, bouncing from the desk in the other corner of the room. “He said he’ll help with research and planning stuff! Ibuki’s gonna help him, and edit the video!”

“Thank you so much, Ibuki!” Sonia waved at her, and Ibuki waved back happily.

“Alright everyone, great planning.” Hajime smiled and stood up from his chair, stretching. “Lets call it a night, kay?”

“Yeah, see you in the morning!” Kazuichi waved, grabbing his neon yellow jacket from the coat hanger. “People are gonna love this episode!”

“Lets hope so…” Chiaki muttered softly, already starting to get a bad feeling.

~

“Alright everyone...we’re here.” Kazuichi said. He drove up an old, hidden path in a group of trees, parking the car right where it turned into forest. “The railroad is just beyond here.”

Hajime took the camera from its case to photograph the woods. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, stretching. The chilly, fall air bit at his skin and he tugged his jacket closer.

Chiaki slid out after him, rubbing her eyes. She was the designated vlogger for the trip, so she pulled out her phone and started recording some things. Sonia got out of the car at the same time as Kazuichi, adjusting the EMF and spirit box attached to her belt. Kazuichi was adjusting the straps on the camera, his hands already shaking. 

“Alright, are you all ready?” Chiaki called behind her. Moving her phone to show the rest of the group. “Cause I don’t think I am.”

“Yes!” Sonia grinned. “Let us do this!”

Hajime sighed, rubbing his neck. “We’ve come all this way, can't turn back now.”

Kazuichi made an inhuman sound of distress, and mounted the camera. 

Chiaki giggled, pausing the video. “Alright…let's go.”

The walk up to the train tracks was short, and silent. A tense, determined, uncertain air hung around the group as they walked up. Chiaki started the video again, pointing it around them. The train tracks were foggy and misty, and the smell in the air promised rain. Hajime held Chiaki’s hand, and Sonia led the way with Kazuichi in the back. 

They walked along the tracks in silence first, before finding a good place to try and turn on Sonia’s spirit box.

“Are you sure you want to do the spirit box here?” Kazuichi muttered, snapping a picture of the misty tracks. 

“Of course I’m sure!” Sonia nodded, unhooking it from her belt.

But...it turns out they didn't even need it.

“Hey wait...whats...whats that?” Hajime stilled, looking straight ahead. Ahead of them was someone walking along the tracks. He was wearing a dark coat and oversized, black jeans. His white hair was unruly and tangled, his face full of scrapes and bruises. 

“Wh... _ who _ is that?” Sonia muttered

He heard Sonia’s voice, despite being so far away, and looked up. 

A chill ran down everyone’s spines. 

_ “Hey!” _ The person started running toward them. It wasn't until he was closer did they get a good look at him. There were wispy gaps in his transparent body, and he seemed to flicker in and out of existence. 

_ “Wait! Please!” _

“hOLY SHIT-” Kazuichi flailed about and started bolting back towards the way they came. He shoved the camera into Hajime’s hands. “NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT TODAY SATAN! I'M SORRY MISS SONIA!”

“H-Hajime-” Chiaki was squeezing Hajime’s arm so hard it was turning purple. “I...I’m starting to feel sick…”

“Y-yeah, let's go-” If he was being honest, Hajime was starting to feel nauseous as well. He turned his back and ran, Chiaki running along with him.    
“S-Sonia, hurry up!” Chiaki called. 

_ “Wait! Please, wait! Do you know how to-” _

“He is not malicious!” Sonia yelled back at them. “Hajime- Chiaki! Come back!”

Sonia’s cries fell on deaf ears. The two had ducked down behind a tree, watching from afar. She sighed, and turned back. It was suddenly chiller now that she was alone, her sweater feeling paper-thin. The ghost was still running towards her, closer now.

“Miss! Please help me, do you know how to get out of here? I-I’ve been looking for a road or a pathway or something, but I can't find anything!” He caught up to her, panting a bit. Sonia blanked. The man looked so real. The only thing that gave him away was the transparent spots all over him, and the flickering of his body.

Branches creaked, and Chiaki and Hajime peeked out from where they were hiding to watch.

“I’m...not sure what you mean, sir.” Sonia said.

“You...you’ve had to have come from somewhere, right? Please, I’ve been lost here for days, I can’t find any road nearby.”

“Lost…?” Sonia stared at him. “Are….are you KoChan55?” She asked softly.

“Ah! You’ve heard of me?” His face lit up. “Yes, I am! I suppose my messages  _ did _ reach someone! I'm so lucky!”

Sonia looked back to her comrades. They shared the same surprised look as her. She turned back to the ghost.

“Are you…alive?” She asked carefully. KoChan’s face morphed into a look of confusion.   
“O-of course I am! I don't know how, I must be truly lucky to have survived so long in these desolate train tracks, but I am!” He smiled in relief. “Will you please take me back to civilization? I get it if you don't want someone as detestable as me in your car, I can follow behind you if you like! I just want to get back ho-”

“No...you’re not.” Chiaki whispered. KoChan stared at her, then back at Sonia.

“I...I’m sorry?” 

“You’re not alive.” Chiaki said, louder. 

“What are you-?”

“You’re…you’re supposed to be dead. The legend about you started years ago.” Hajime muttered.

“What? Y-years?! No, no no no. It's only been a few days. L-long days, but only days! Six days! I’ve been counting!” The ghost stumbled back, worrying his lip. “I’m not-!”

Sonia reached out to touch him, but her hand went right through his ghostly form. She hissed from the cold and pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest. KoChan only stared down at his body.

“I’m...not…” 

Sonia stepped back.

“You’re dead.” She whispered. 

KoChan kept staring down at himself. 

“...oh.”

Awkward, heavy silence filled the air. Then, KoChan started laughing. 

“I...I’m dead. I’m really dead.” His hands wove their way into his hair and he gripped his head hard. His face was grinning maniacally, so wide and desperate it looked like his face was going to split. “I-I was wishing for death! It was supposed to be peaceful! Why is it- why am I still here?”

“Is there someone still here for you?” Sonia asked patiently. “Spirits tend to stay if they-” 

“No. No, there can't be anyone. There  _ is  _ no one. They’re dead- they're all dead. No one is waiting for me.” His knees folded and he fell onto the gravel. “Death isn't- why am I still here? Why aren't I in heaven? Was I so horrible that they've sent me to wander this god awful train track for the rest of my existence?! What did I do?!  **_What did I do to deserve this?!?!”_ **

Sonia’s breath hitched and she backed up as KoChan’s voice started to grow louder and overlap. The nauseating feeling in Chiaki’s stomach suddenly tripled and she scrambled away from Hajime to throw up. 

**_“I know, I know I’m the scum of the Earth, that I deserve nothing and no one, that I am destined to be alone, but I haven’t done anything!”_ ** His laughter grew louder, his voice overlapping itself.  **_“Why am I still here?! WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME?!”_ **

“He’s dangerous- we need to go!” Sonia grabbed Hajime and Chiaki’s hands. “Chiaki, you can walk right?”

“Better yet, can you  _ run!?” _ Hajime stood up. “You know what-” He picked his girlfriend up and high tailed it back to the car, Sonia following close behind. The manic, terrified laughter behind them grew darker, louder. The energy from the ghost -demon? Yes, it was a demon- made the trio’s legs weak and heads spin, but they made it back to the car in time. Chiaki’s phone fell from her pocket and cracked on the gravel, but no one went back for it. 

**_“DON'T GO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME-!!”_ **

“DRIVE, SOUDA.” Hajime yelled. Kazuichi, who had been half asleep in the driver's seat, suddenly woke up.

“Wh-huh?!”

“Kazuichi, you better start driving right now if you don't want us to DIE.” Sonia commanded. Kazuichi sputtered, not daring to look behind them as he sped off down the abandoned road. There was an awful scratching sound in the back of the car and Chiaki lurched again. Sonia passed back a bottle of water and a handkerchief to Hajime, to help clean Chiaki up. 

**_“COME BAck-”_ **

Kazuichi sped into the city, screaming nonsense. The lights, the people, and the noise enveloped them as they crossed onto the highway. Hajime spared a glance behind them to see the demon pounding on thin air, as if a glass wall separated them. Its face was twisted and contorted and bloodied, as if it had rearranged the features itself. From the bloodied hands, perhaps that was the case. Black, slinky tendrils of malice sprouted from the back of it's jacket, sharp, claw-like hands on the ends of each one. The demon's body was shaking and trembling with rage, as if glitching between planes of existence. But there was one thing that kept Hajime from looking away.

The anger, the fear, the overwhelming desperation on it's disgusting face as it pounded away at the invisible wall. 

His hands shakily positioned the camera, and he snapped a single picture of the entity before the battery on the camera went dead. 

Another retch out of Chiaki shook him back into the present, and he grabbed a plastic bag and held it in front of her. He put the camera in the seat next to him. Sonia was looking in the rearview mirror at them, concerned. 

“Will she be alright, miss Sonia?” Kazuichi asked. 

“I believe so. But I...don't think we should bring her again if we continue searching into the paranormal like this. I don't want her health to deteriorate.”

Hajime cleaned Chiaki’s face with the wetted handkerchief, letting her drink from the water bottle. He grabbed a mint tin from his backpack and gave two to her. 

“Thanks Hajime.” She smiled tiredly at him, sucked on the mints, and leaned on his shoulder to rest. Hajime put an arm around her.

“...what if we no longer do searches like these.” Hajime said. “Or at least...don't go back to KoChan or Kisaragi station in general.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kazuichi stuttered out. Sonia nodded, hesitating. 

“For now.” She said softly.

Hajime nodded, gripping the camera tightly, praying the picture would be saved before it had died. 

* * *

His vision was distorting. He saw red, then he saw nothing, then white, then black, then it stabilized…

Then it happened all over again. It was dizzying, sickening. His stomach felt like a whirling hurricane, tearing apart his insides. 

His head felt like it was splitting in two. He gripped his hair, dragged his hands over his face, breaking skin, bloodying his hands, anything to make it  _ stop. _ Then, his back was on fire, like his spine was duplicating and breaking out of his skin.

He screamed.

He chased them.

He had watched them run, and the overwhelming need for someone to stay with him took over. He yelled, he screamed, he grabbed at their car-

_ Smack! _

He hit a wall. An invisible wall. He attacked it, begging it to  **_let me through- I'm not dead, I’m not dead! I’m alive!_ **

The wall never let up. No matter how hard he beat it, it never let him through. He pressed himself to it, and watched their car drive away. His eyes connected with one of them in the back seat. He tried to convey every feeling he felt to the man in the back seat, but could only muster up the sickening feeling of maliciousness and self loathing. 

There was a bright flash.

The man turned away.

The car disappeared.

His arms dropped from the wall. Whatever had tore open his back slithered away. An awful migraine wracked his head, and his vision went normal again. No more flashes, no more darkness, no more red. He reached up to touch his face and found it intact. Just as he was before. 

The wall still wouldn't budge.

Defeat and despair flooded his being. His legs trembled and within one step, he crumpled to the ground. He managed to drag himself back to the train tracks, resting his cold, sickened body against the cool, rusted metal.

Bringing his legs to his chest, KoChan55 buried himself in his bloodied green jacket to sit and wait.

Wait for them, for someone, to come back and take him home.

  
  



End file.
